


Everything you get

by Neonbat, polarRabbit



Series: Anything you need verse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, And Steve's small body, Breeding Kink, Bucky's big dick, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Steve Rogers, PWP, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Switching, and resolved sexual tension, gaping, so many kinks...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonbat/pseuds/Neonbat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarRabbit/pseuds/polarRabbit
Summary: Spending their first heat together, first bonding experience...just a lot of first times for Steve and Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Anything you need verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921873
Comments: 20
Kudos: 136





	Everything you get

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, the big smutty final we've promised you🙌🔥

A week and a half after the custody celebration Steve kissed Neila’s forehead and passed her off to Julio with her diaper bag. 

“We’ll be fine, I’ll text you updates so you can see her in between getting your mind blown….among other things.” Julio grinned impishly. “We’ve got it, you two just focus on yourself okay? And congratulations.” Everyone already knew about their intentions to bond, which while vaguely embarrassing it was nice to have the support. 

Steve smiled, though it was pinched even if he was genuinely happy. His heat was a few hours away from cresting and they had to get their bedroom supplied and ready for what would probably be a brutal one. He could already smell Bucky’s rut kicking in from being in such close proximity to an Omega he had smeared all over his skin.

“Thanks, you guys are a lifesaver.”

Waving, Steve shut the front door and promptly shed his shirt, throwing it across the room as if it had personally offended him. ”Bucky, this is going to suck, I’m already dying. What kind of biological purpose is it to make Omegas this horny after pregnancy? I already wanted to fuck everything when I was pregnant!”, he groaned, stomping into the kitchen to gather snacks and fill the water pitcher.

"Keeping earth populated? I don't mind the horniness, but I could go without boiling on the insides and being oversensitive." Bucky muttered, not just referring to their skin and that even the softest cotton fabric felt like sandpaper. 

The moment Steve's impending heat was reflected in his scent Bucky had become territorial to an extent where he didn't want Steve to leave the flat without him even if it's just to bring out the garbage. The guys at work had told him upfront that the only reason they kept up with his bad temper and stink were Steve's bribes in the form of cookies. Cookies they had to pry out of his hands, because Steve had made them (for him!).

"Plugged in the mini fridge and got enough pillows so you can build a fort and a castle." Bucky informed his mate about the progress in their bedroom. He wanted them to be as comfortable as possible during their sex marathon, which included chocolate chip ice cream and fancy coconut water drinks.

Steve’s purring ramped up at the mention of pillows, his nesting urges reflected in the ridiculous mountain of bedding he’d piled onto their bed.

“Look at you, providing.”, he teased softly, though his saccharine appreciation leaked into his tone all the same. Despite Steve’s lingering prickliness about Alphas, Bucky was an ideal mate. Sure they were stubborn to a fault, and could be childish when it didn’t suit them, but they just meshed. Steve would let Bucky fuss and growl over him as long as Bucky knew that Steve was capable of handling himself when things came down to it. They didn’t _need_ each other, but they _wanted_ , and that was what made all the difference to Steve in the end. 

Walking up to his mate Bucky had abandoned his clothes an hour ago, since he didn't plan on leaving the apartment anytime soon or sweat through yet another shirt. "Teriyaki!" Bucky noted happily upon seeing the package of beef jerky on top of their snack pile. "You can stop using your hormones to seduce me. This works just fine.", he grinned at Steve, taking the full water pitcher out of his hands. 

"Alright, think we've got everything in preparation for our sweet love-making." Bucky said while carrying the pitcher towards the bedroom. As if anything about what's going to happen next would be tender and soft. It might sound harsh, but Bucky was expecting them to get aggressive in expressing their desires and claiming each other. Bites and scratches were nothing out of the ordinary. Yet Bucky knew he wouldn't be so far gone that he didn't realize when Steve needed a break or his inhaler. Bucky's first priority was to keep his Omega safe. His close second was to breed him.

They'd talked about the possibility of having another child. Bucky had been surprised it was an actual option for Steve considering his difficult pregnancy. To force him through those nine months again and ask his mate to risk his life in the process...he didn't want that. Neila was their daughter even if Bucky's DNA wasn't part of hers and if they wanted a second child they could consider adoption. For now Steve was on birth control, and they're gonna focus on their bond.

“Ugh, I take it back, Alphas are awful. Getting seduced by meat.” Steve snickered, barely managing to keep his eyes off of Bucky’s bare ass as the Alpha took the water into the bedroom. He felt his core twitch, the deep ache building. They’d done about everything a couple could do without Bucky penetrating him and Steve was about to go mad from it even without his heat. He’d started producing slick normally a week ago, but nooooo, it had to be ‘special’. If anyone said Omegas were the smarmy romantics in a relationship Steve would call bullshit. Bucky was the Love Actually watching, flowers on Tuesday ‘just because’ giving romantic out of the two of them. The big sap. 

"Sweet Omega meat." Bucky corrected smartly and because he's out of reach. His comment only supported Steve's statement, but Bucky couldn't help it. Steve had mentioned something about him getting three strikes during his rut and better not use them all up on day one.

Sometimes Steve thought Bucky took to ‘dad jokes’ a little too zealously. He’d never tell Bucky, but Steve found it endearing as hell. His big, sweet, dorky Alpha. Damn, now who was the sap?

After gathering up all their supplies Steve joined Bucky in the bedroom. He still had to build up the bed, using the pillows and blankets to sheer up the sides until the center of the bed looked like a pit protected by soft, giving walls. 

Satisfied, Steve stepped back and unceremoniously kicked off his shorts and underwear. “Okay, birth control taken, inhaler check, I’m pumped full of drugs — “ He had to stop breast-feeding Neila for a few days before this, she didn’t like the formula, but the doctor wanted to make sure Steve’s body was well-medicated for the strain his heat put on him,” — and I drank that gross electrolyte drink the doc gave me. If I can still walk the next time I get up from the bed I’m going to be _pissed_ , you hear me Bucky Barnes?” A low growl threaded into his words, eyes hooding in invitation.

"You give the best motivational speeches, darling." Bucky chuckled, hands taking a hold of Steve's hips, pulling them flush together, so Steve could feel how he's working on the making sure he wouldn't be able to feel his legs part. He'd been half hard since the moment he woke up this morning and his dick probably wouldn't soften until he'd knotted his mate…several times.

Steve’s eyes closed with a quiet gasp, body immediately getting with the program as soon as he felt Bucky’s thickening cock against him. He knew it intimately by now, but there was still a rush of nervous, gleeful fear of what it would feel like in him. He’d slept with a few ‘gifted’ Betas back in highschool, but he’d never taken an Alpha like Bucky. Hell, Gilmore was the only Alpha to have ever knotted him, and Bucky was definitely going to win in that category. He’d debated on telling Bucky that, but he didn’t want Bucky floating off into space from an inflated ego. 

It always started out with a kiss, which sometimes didn't lead to anything more, but recently it had evolved into foreplay and ended in an orgasm or two.

Easily picking Steve up, Bucky let him wrap his legs around his waist and carried him the few steps to their nest, climbing over the wall of blankets. He continued devouring Steve's mouth while lowering him on his back, leisurely grinding his pelvis against Steve's ass. The teasing thrusts were enough to spur Steve's slick glands into action, accompanied by a burst of caramel that sweetened the air he inhaled through his nose. Small bruises in various states of healing covered Steve's chest and Bucky planned to add a lot more all over his body.

Steve’s arousal flared hot and he clung to Bucky, warbling notes bordering on snarls thrummed into the biting kiss. He’d long shown Bucky that he didn’t expect to be handled with kid gloves. He’d never allowed anyone but Bucky to handle him with care, and only when Bucky got all sweet with him.

Right now, Steve didn’t have the patience for sweet. 

“ _Alpha._ ” He warned, widening his legs. He could feel his slick between his cheeks, the slow slide of excess leaking down onto the sheets that would be soaked with it and more before they were done.

“Your mouth, fingers, dick I don’t care what it is, just put something in me.” Just to show he wasn’t playing around, Steve reached down, cupping his hands against his pale cheeks to spread himself, letting his flushed, pink hole be on display. There was no way in hell he’d have done something like this without his heat already burning at his skin but he was tired of being teased and if he had to pin Bucky down and do it himself he would.

"We just started." Bucky grumbled at Steve's display of impatience, although he did appreciate the view and his mate presenting himself like that. Pinching Steve's nipples Bucky was quick to lower one of his hands and slide two of his fingers into Steve's ass. He barely had to apply any pressure, being welcomed by the wet heat of Steve's insides. Pulling back was the bigger issue with Steve clenching up as if he seriously tried to trap him in there.

“Then you should have fucked me sooner,” Steve replied peevishly, though his grumpiness was cut by the sheer look of lust written all over his face. He’d had his mate right in front of him for ages and he’d been unable to couple with him the way he’d wanted. His treacherous body was always too weak, too slow to heal, to disappointing. He wasn’t mad at Bucky, so much as mad at himself.

The attitude died as soon as Bucky’s fingers plunged into him, the tension draining from his body and he groaned into the invasion. “Oh Buck, mark me up,” Steve whispered heatedly, craning his neck back so Bucky could leave bruises all over him. He bruised like a peach, nothing short of a turtle-neck would hide Bucky’s claim on him and the thought alone made a fresh torrent of slick wet against Bucky’s fingers. 

Bucky kept Steve's ass stuffed with his fingers while sucked colorful bruises all around Steve's neck like a pretty collar. One he wouldn't be able to take off for the rest of the week. His lips eventually drifted down towards Steve's chest, closing around a rosy nipple to suck and lick. Maybe he was a little obsessed with Steve's tits, but no one could fault him for his preference and they weren't going to be around forever. 

Steve’s cock twitched hard, dribbling a liberal stream of precome as soon as Bucky’s mouth closed around his pert nipple. It was as exquisite as it was torture. Going days without breastfeeding had swollen up his chest, making his nipples tender and puffy. He’d meant to pump the excess but it had hurt too much and — perhaps part of him had just wanted to wait. Wait for Bucky’s mouth to be on him. It didn’t take much to make milk well up from his petite tits, such a gentle suck and he was spilling. 

Slipping his fingers completely out, Bucky spread the slick that clung to them all over his cock. With his clean hand he nudged a pillow against Steve's side, wanting him to rest his lower back on it and adjust the angle of hips. They'd get onto all fours soon enough, but for their first time Bucky needed to properly see Steve's face even if he threw a hissy fit.

Somehow Steve found the coordination to hike his hips up onto the pillow, even as his arms wound around Bucky’s shoulders and head. Groaning, he dragged a hand through Bucky’s hair, encouraging him to nip, lick, and suck at his aching chest.

Fingering Steve had been like flipping a switch, the previous tension leaking out of Steve’s body together with his slick. Bucky wanted to turn him into a boneless mess and there's only one way to achieve that goal.

Rumbled notes of delight floated past his lips when Bucky swallowed Steve's milk. He didn't know if his inclination counted as normal behavior or if his mate was just indulging him. The great advantage of lowered inhibitions during heats and ruts were the utter lack of shame. Bucky was driven by pure arousal, taking a hold of his erection to guide it between Steve's spread thighs. They've waited a damn long time and Bucky couldn't help the mix of nervousness and excitement. 

Steve wouldn’t admit it out loud but a part of him was going to be disappointmented when his milk dried up, if only because he enjoyed Bucky’s mouth on him. Making something so biological, so innocent, into something utterly _filthy_ hit all the right notes. He wondered what Bucky would think if he suggested something _more_ , something even more lewd with his chest and milk. All of the debauched behavior that his heat brought out in him.

The swollen head of his cock didn't go in as easily as his fingers. Bucky could feel Steve's rim resisting, but a little shove was enough, and he started sinking into Steve inch after inch. Curses died on his tongue and all he could do was shift his head and moan against Steve’s neck, eyes fluttering closed. He'd found the shortcut to heaven.

The blunt press of Bucky’s cock against his hole had Steve keening, quietly thankfully they’d given their neighbors an embarrassing head-ups to warn them of Steve’s heat. Keeping a respectful volume normally was near impossible, but during his heat? There was no way in hell he’d even want to. He wanted his Alpha to hear what Bucky was doing to him. Wanted Bucky to know how much he wanted him. 

Not just wanting to take it all in and let his cock bask in Steve's slick heat wrapped snugly around him Bucky roughly rolled his hips. Snapping them forward he thrust in as deep as possible until his balls were pressed against Steve's ass. He could take it. For all that his mate looked like a stiff breeze could sweep him away Bucky knew Steve could handle a lot, including sex. In fact, he's the one always asking for more and harder. Bucky didn't expect him to act any different in their current situation.

Blinking his eyes open Bucky lifted his head to marvel at Steve's face. Steve was so pretty with his eyebrows scrunched up and the color rising into his cheeks. His _mate_.

Bucky’s dick sank home, and for a blissful moment Steve’s entire world fuzzed into oblivion. To his utter surprise, his first orgasm hit him out of the blue, Omega-slit hypersensitive after nearly a year of disuse and understimulated from the lack of traditional birth. It was one thing to use fingers and even Bucky’s tongue, but the sheer primal force of his Alpha fucking into him in one hard thrust had locked him up with a bitten off cry. 

The orgasm was like jumping close to a ledge but not quite falling, not enough. It did nothing to quell the growing flames in his gut, if anything it just made it worse. 

He clawed for purchase against Bucky’s strong shoulders, huffing growled breaths as he started rocking into the invasion. He’d never been taken like this before. One his back? A few times, but it had always been with him bent in half so deep it made his back hurt for hours after. Never to where he could be bracketed by his partner. Where only Bucky existed within the sanctity of their nest. 

Steve leaned up, licking against Bucky’s lips. ”Come on, Alpha, breed me.”, he goaded, tightening himself up around Bucky’s thick length, even if it made his insides burn. The sting only made him feel real, not just spun sugar like everyone else seemed to think of him.

An almost pained groan ghosted over Steve's mouth before Bucky mashed their lips together as if he'd a lifetime of hunger to appease. The words had sent a shiver down his spine, causing his dick to pulse and spurted the first drops of precum.

Theoretically Bucky was aware that Steve couldn't get pregnant, but practically he wanted to knock him up anyway and some messed up part of his brain told him that if he only tried hard enough he could do it. If he filled his Omega with all of his cum and sealed Steve's hole to keep it inside, he's going to overpower the medication.

He could feel the increasing pressure at the base of his dick. Popping a knot was a challenge on a more regular basis, but during his rut there's hardly anything he could do to prevent it. Not like he wanted to deny them the shared pleasure of Steve taking his knot. Hell, Bucky had fantasized about Steve's ass stretching obscenely around his knot since his last rut in varying frequency.

Heat pooled low in his gut and it felt like all of his blood was rushing south, leaving him light-headed. Bucky wasn't going to feel embarrassed about his lack of stamina, he’d make up for it later when his prick became less sensitive. 

Maybe Steve should be a little more ashamed of himself for acting like Bucky’s dick was killing him in the best way possible, considering the stereotypes he loathed so much — except that Bucky had been winding him up for weeks and he’d earned the right to be a little desperate. 

Thankfully, Bucky seemed to be just as desperate for it. Steve could already feel the beginnings of Bucky’s knot swelling within him, dragging back and forth against his wet hole. Bucky drove into him hard enough where they were going to end up black and blue after this. He was more than a little thankful he’d been forced to sit around more and Bucky shoved food in him, giving him at least a little cushion or else he worried about his bones digging into Bucky’s hips when they met.

Right now Bucky focused on the drag of his steadily swelling knot against Steve's rim. Soon he would be stuck, so he made his last thrusts count, slamming into Steve without restraint and letting him take the full impact, soaking up his mate's cries. 

His orgasm took his breath away, knot popping into place, and then he couldn't do more than helplessly stutter against Steve's ass while he spilled his cum. Fingers digging into Steve's hips fierce enough to bruise while Bucky panted into his mouth.

Steve mewled against Bucky’s lips in open-mouth shock. His body struggled to accommodate the huge bulge locking them in place, stretching him impossibly wide. It was a fist churning up his guts, plugging the torrent of come Bucky spilled into him a moment later. 

The sharp snap of their bodies colliding continued until Bucky couldn’t draw back, unable to do more than grind and jab his thick cock into Steve.

Steve came again, nails digging hard into Bucky’s back. Every little jerk of Bucky’s knot against his prostate had him writhing, his own cock twitching helplessly between them, leaking a puddle of clearish Omega cum into his navel.

This was absolutely going to kill him and what a fucking way to go. 

He clung against Bucky, trying not to move as their bodies spasmed and jerked through the aftershocks. Steve nibbled at Bucky’s lower lip, purring loud enough to probably be heard an apartment over. “So good..my Bucky...my Alpha.”, he whispered, eyes glazing over in the blaze of his heat.

Bucky held Steve down when his mate started squirming beneath him, removing only his right hand from Steve's hip to caress his stomach instead. The small bump that he'd caused, making him momentarily believe that he'd successfully bred his Omega.

Steve reached down, caressing over Bucky’s hand on his stomach. He was slight enough, thin enough, that any invasion pressed against the wall of his body. He could feel Bucky there, his hard length nudging up against his guts, flooding him, filling him up as if he was trying to fight the birth control. Shuddering, Steve pressed down, forcing Bucky’s hand down over the bulge to feel it strain. 

“Oh God.”, he gasped, eyelids fluttering as he rode the sensation of being speared on Bucky’s cock and knot. Seeing his mate suspended above him, every strong roll of Bucky’s labor-honed body. It was almost too much but utterly perfect. Intimate in ways no other man had given him. It wasn’t just ass-up-face-down. Not with Bucky. 

"Feels amazing..." Bucky slurred, drunk on the heavy cocktail of their pheromones. "Perfect. Mine." He kept murmuring while tilting his head, biting along the slope of Steve's neck. Bucky intended to leave it to chance when he’d break the skin and leave a permanent mark. One that would overshadow the loveless scars Steve's previous Alpha had ’gifted’ him.

Giving Steve's chest a squeeze, Bucky was positively surprised how easily Steve leaked, a sheen of milk matching the come on his belly. "So ready for another pup, ain't you Stevie?" Bucky crooned at his mate, lapping up the spilled milk, not wanting it to go to waste. "Don't care what the doctors say...you're made for it." As if to underline his statement Bucky's balls drew up pumping another small load into Steve.

Another hard spasm stuttered Steve’s breath as Bucky squeezed another trickle of milk from his breast. But it was Bucky’s words that had him rolling against Bucky’s knot anew. It was stupid of him, for it to hit him so hard tears prickled his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He wasn’t broken, damaged, or not enough here. He’d given Bucky a child, and God it was madness for him to want to do it again, but Steve did. Despite all the pain and terror, he’d do it again in a heartbeat if he wasn’t afraid of leaving Bucky and Neila. Maybe..maybe if he got healthier. He had a better doctor now. Better treatments. Maybe someday in the future Bucky could rub his belly and whisper saccharine things as they awaited another baby. He’d be happy with adopting, he would, but there was that primal stirring in him during his heat that said _again_.

“I’d do it again, you know I would.” Steve whispered, mouthing against Bucky’s jaw and neck. ”You...you make me want things I didn’t know...I could have.” His hands moved against Bucky’s body, petting against his biceps, shoulders, and down his sides until Steve could grip Bucky’s ass. 

"I want to give you everything.", Bucky murmured softly, rubbing their cheeks together. Steve had so little growing up, missed out on so many things in life when he grew older. It wasn't too late to make up for those missed opportunities and Bucky intended to hand them to Steve on a silver plate.

Waiting for his knot to deflate Bucky engulfed Steve with his body, keeping him warm and full. He was grateful for the hair cut he got last week, so now the long strands weren't clinging to his sweaty neck anymore. Still, they should try to take a shower to cool off...later. Currently, Bucky was basking in the sensation of them being connected on a physical level, uncaring of their sticky skin.

Steve's tongue licked against Bucky’s scent glands, full and ready.”...let me ride you. Next time. Going to bond on your next knot.”, he knew it was a social taboo to ask for such a thing, but that’s exactly why he did it. Steve would give Bucky his everything, but only if he was well and truly equal. 

A mixture between a low growl and a purr rumbled in his chest upon hearing Steve's request while his ass was groped. Bucky had bedded quite a few Omegas, confident ones, yet they'd never dared to boss him around or tell him to lay on his back. It was clearly a submissive position traditionally reserved for an Omega. Well, Bucky didn't give a fuck. This was their nest, their rules, and they were going to fuck in any position they wanted.

"Yes...yes, let's do that.", he agreed wholeheartedly, tilting his head back to expose his throat some more, heart beat kicking up again. Bucky craved Steve mark just as much as he wanted to give it to him. Speaking of giving Steve things he didn't know he even wanted...

Bucky had a proposition of his own of his own after they'd bonded. He didn't know if Steve would be into it, Bucky wouldn't hold it against him if his mate declined the offer but the least he could do was voice it and give him the choice.

Steve’s eyes widened. He hadn’t thought Bucky would refuse, but he hadn’t thought he’d get an obvious ‘hell yes’ out of him either. He swallowed, nails dragging faint marks up Bucky’s ass. He’d never gotten to ride an Alpha. The idea alone made him lament having to slow down to take a break instead of rolling them over and riding Bucky’s knot until they were both screaming from oversensitivity. 

Instead, Steve settled for kissing and touching until his lungs burned. The initial pain of his heat had cooled after being stuffed full, but he still mourned the loss of the intense stretch as Bucky’s knot waned for the time being. 

Eventually his knot started to shrink after a while, enough that Bucky could pull out, causing a gush of come to follow. It should be impossible for his body to produce such a big amount while his balls somehow still felt heavy and full of more. They'd have to throw the sheets away afterwards, because there's no way the washing machine could salvage them. Steve was soaking them in record time and Bucky shuffled back on his knees, not to avoid the pool forming beneath Steve's ass but to lower himself and mouth at his dripping, gaping hole.

Steve’s voice returned to him as he was found abruptly empty, holding his legs up to let Bucky see just what he’d done to him. The rush of warmth flooding down his ass and soaking the bed below him (thank fuck for a rubber mattress liner) made him reach down to briefly palm his half-hard cock, groaning as his hole clenched around nothing. 

Bucky, however, didn’t leave him wanting for long.

The warm, wet tongue against his puffy rim had him seeing stars. His heels found purchase on Bucky’s shoulders, keeping his legs nice and splayed to enjoy Bucky’s tongue. “L-like what you see?” Steve chuckled thickly, wondering what his hole looked like after being stretched open on his mate’s fat knot. 

Playfully poking his tongue inside a few times Bucky placed a damp kiss against the inside of Steve's thigh afterwards. "Like the lasting impression I left.", Buck admitted with a smirk curving his slick and come covered lips. Of course Steve's rim was going to recover from the stretch once Bucky stopped knotting him on an hourly basis, but during Steve's heat his mate would stay loose and wet for him.

Steve swallowed, considering. Flying a hand towards the nightstand without having to dislodge Bucky took some skill but he managed to snag one of their cellphones and thrust it down. ”Take a picture.” He bid, body thrumming with the possibility that Bucky would let him get away with all sorts of things other Alphas wouldn’t even entertain. “K-keep it on your phone. Just for you.” After Bucky showed him, of course.

Only averting his eyes when he heard Steve fumble around Bucky certainly didn't expect getting his phone handed in a situation like this.

"God dammit, Steve. You're killing me. Gonna pop a knot in my brain or something." Bucky cussed under his breath, simultaneously opening the camera. Maybe Steve would regret his decision later when they heads weren't foggy with lust and ask him to delete it, but just in case Bucky took a snapshot anyway. 

Steve had severely underestimated how hot spreading his cheeks wide to let Bucky get the best possible shot would be. The focus on his fucked-out hole forced his eyes closed, a low moan thrumming from his chest. The longer Bucky stared the more his cock refilled, and by the time the camera was passed back to him Steve partially regretted not doing the resting portion of recovering first.

"Damn, wish I could get it framed." Bucky huffed, flipping the phone around, so Steve could take a look as well. Steve's insides were visible, rim reddened, swollen with their mixed fluids trickling past it down Steve's ass crack.

“Oh fuck.” Steve gasped, staring at the picture, unaware of the keen tapering off his breath. He could see the ‘lasting impression’ Bucky left alright. See the bright red walls wet with not only his slick but Bucky’s copious come as well. It was more than obscene. This was stuff he’d only seen in porn before, and even then he’d grumbled at the degrading nature of Omegas gaping on knots to even enjoy it. This? This was goddamn empowering because he’d told Bucky to take it. To keep it. To make Bucky hot under the collar later. 

"Can't wait to get back inside." Bucky added with a dreamy sigh. His erection had hardly softened and if it weren't for both of them needing to catch their breath he could've kept going. More importantly they had to stay hydrated. Guiding Steve's legs onto the mattress Bucky filled them both a glass of water and gave one of them to Steve.

For a moment Steve ignored the water until it was pressed more insistently to him,”You would frame it.”, he teased at last, reluctantly dropping the phone into their blanket pile. He didn’t want it back on the nightstand. He wanted it close by. 

"Your shameless nature has rubbed off on me." Bucky decided to put all the blame on Steve, doing his best to give him a coy look while doing so. That being clarified Bucky fully intended to make another grab for the temporarily abandoned phone once Steve was riding him into oblivion.

"Drink first." Bucky prompted Steve before he could get sidetracked by the sight of his dick. As much as it made him preen to see the unabashed desire in his mate's eyes he didn't want Steve to pass out on his knot.

After sparing a wistful look at Bucky’s cock Steve resigned himself to chugging down a good measure of water, even if his body was ready for more _now_. He took a moment to take a puff from his inhaler as well, knowing that what he had in mind for them next he’d need the lung power for. Steve had let Julio drag him to the gym under his doctor’s advice to start building his stamina back, and now he was more thankful than ever. He didn’t want his heat to drain him and put him into the near coma it did when he was younger and his body struggled to keep up. He had every intention of cuddling his mate and licking at their bond-mark until adult responsibilities forced them back into the outside world.

“There, am I cleared?” Steve grinned, passing the glass back before reaching down to palm the heavy weight of Bucky’s balls.

"For now...want the pitcher to be empty when we're d-done.", Bucky started tripping over his words when Steve cradled his balls. Somehow he managed to put the glasses down without any shards littering the floor, though it was a close call.

"Minx." He hissed against Steve's lips in accusation with a peck before he laid down on his back. Bucky clearly didn't care that he's resting on the mess Steve had left behind while getting comfortable, his upper back supported by a pile of pillows.

Steve tittered, palming the heavy weight of Bucky’s sack before he was forced to draw away. Even after coming buckets inside him Bucky was still weighty and full, ready to give him more. Steve’s cock twitched again, exhaling slowly as he watched Bucky recline into their messy nest.

“Don’t you know? I’m the Omega they warn all you innocent little Alphas about.” Steve tossed back with a cheeky grin, not at all repentant. It was nice to be able to express his desires and wants without being called some kind of anti-Alpha pervert just for wanting to be on top every once in a goddamn while. As if Alphas and Betas were allowed to be kinky but Omegas were just supposed to sit there and take it.

"C'mon, baby doll." Bucky purred at Steve, tapping on his lap in invitation. "Wanna see what you can do."

“Bossy.” Despite the jibe Steve hurried to straddle Bucky’s hips. He didn’t immediately go to sink himself down, instead leaning to lick and tease against Bucky’s scent glands. His hands slid down Bucky’s chest, fingers momentarily pausing to tease against Bucky’s nipples. Steve purred, lowering down enough to slot Bucky’s cock against the messy cleft of his ass, his slick dripping down over Bucky’s cock and balls. 

"Your idea.", Bucky reminded Steve with a smug smile, reaching out to stroke down his upper arms and sides, unable to go a hot second without touching. The deep rumble of Bucky's purr filled the room again when Steve showered his body with attention, dick twitching upon making contact with the curve of Steve's ass.

Steve’s hands slid to Bucky’s, guiding Bucky’s hands to his ass.”Hold me open for you, spread me.”, he whispered right before sucking onto Bucky’s neck, intent on bruising a bright hickey right over the spot he intended to bite.

It took all of his remaining willpower not to buck his hips and aim for Steve's sloppy hole. Allowing Steve to redirect his hands Bucky got a good grip on his ass cheeks, doing as he was told by pulling them apart. Fuck...he should've put the phone on the dresser and make a video, so he didn't miss out on the great view.

This — Steve could get used to this. Being able to be the one to show Bucky care and affection. Marking him up. Tasting him. He liked being able to stare down at Bucky's shifting expressions and watch desperation building in his blue-grey eyes. 

His heart swelled, the burning desire to bite briefly flaring before he fought it down. They'd bond when the time was right, when they were enraptured and too high on endorphins for the pain of the bites to break through the haze of lust. 

Uttering a small grunt when Steve sucked on his primary scent glands in earnest Bucky pushed his heels into the mattress, unconsciously rocking his pelvis. He wanted Steve's teeth to sink into the exact same spot so badly it hurt.

"Lemme- need to be inside you.", Bucky pleaded, pride buried and forgotten for the moment. Impatiently tugging at Steve's ass he tried to maneuver him onto his cock.

Bucky was all but whimpering below him and Steve shivered. He 'shhh'ed in a low hum, arching his back to get the angle just right to — 

"Alpha!", he sighed, eyes rolling up as he sank smoothly down over Bucky's dick until he was fully seated. Moaning, Steve pressed his hands to the semi-circle scar on his lower abdomen, though instead of dwelling on the scar he could only feel Bucky. 

Bucky was howling, eyes squeezed shut when Steve took his cock in one fluent motion, his body welcoming him back by clenching around the whole length. "Oh God-", he exhaled the words like a prayer, prying his eyes open, blinking at Steve towering above him for a change.

"Watch me...watch me, Buck." Steve urged, rocking on Bucky's length, grinding his hips in a slow undulation. He couldn't dance worth a damn but he knew how to move for this. Wanted to make Bucky shout his name until the whole apartment knew he was taking care of Bucky as good as Bucky took care of him.

Steve was a vision. Bucky felt himself falling in love all over again. The way he cradled his stomach, the bulge of Bucky's cock as if it's something precious

Every sound Bucky made had arousal licking flames under Steve’s skin. 

Even without having bonded yet he felt connected to Bucky in ways that just made this better. He hoped beyond hope Bucky felt it too. Felt how compatible they were. Steve had never considered himself a romantic, not after the life he’d led, but for Bucky he’d reconsider. Maybe they’d been fooling themselves before, thinking they could ever be ‘just friends’. Steve had been a goner from the moment Bucky sat down next to him on the fire escape.

"Steve...you're beautiful." Bucky told him in between soft groans, letting his Omega take the lead and merely continued to cling to his ass. It didn't really feel like giving up anything when he relaxed and refrained from actively intervening. 

More than being lewd or the picture, it was those words that had a red flooding Steve’s cheeks. His hips stuttered momentarily, eyes snapping down to stare at Bucky, wondering if he’d heard him right. Steve didn’t understand what Bucky saw in him, he didn’t think he ever would. He got that some Alphas and even some Betas had liked him because he was the epitome of ‘fragile Omega’ in theory, but when they’d gotten to know him realized the packaging didn’t denote the inside. 

Except Bucky, that looked at him like he hung the damn moon and the stars.

Bucky stretched fingers so he could touch the spot where they're connected, brushing his erection and Steve's rim. His eyes never strayed from Steve's body, taking in the tempting movements, the expressions on his face...

"So pretty, my Omega.", he kept praising.

“S...shut up, you big idiot.” Steve ducked his head shyly, though his scent burst with the sticky-sweet scent of happiness at hearing his Alpha praise him. Physical looks weren’t everything, but hearing that he was something to look at by a guy as handsome as Bucky? Steve couldn’t even pretend not to be affected. 

"Nuh- uh never lemme sweet talk ya. That's what you get for fucking me." Bucky drawled, scenting the air. It's endearing how he had an easier time getting Steve flustered with honest compliments instead of lewd promises. The latter normally earned him a response that made Bucky's insides squirm with arousal, defeated by his own weapons.

Steve’s hands fell to Bucky’s abs, planting his palms flat as he slowly lifted his body up the length of Bucky’s cock. Embarrassment quickly gave way to pleasure once again, and Steve dropped back down over Bucky’s cock with a punched-out gasp.

“F..feels so good. Never taken it..like this before. Fuck — I can feel you in my stomach.”, he laughed breathlessly, only half joking. It felt like he’d been speared right through.

Encouraging Steve by kneading his ass Bucky let out pleased moan when he sunk back down, pressing his hips into the mattress. "Fuck- only saw it in porn before. This is better...", he stated, pulling back one hand to search for the phone somewhere between the folds of the sheets. Entering the PIN to unlock the screen proved to be a challenge, but he managed it before messing up three times in a row.

For a brief moment he wondered what Bucky was searching for until it hit him with abrupt clarity. He tightened about Bucky’s dick, groaning shamelessly as Bucky fumbled to unlock the phone. A moment later the phone bathed him in light as Bucky hit ‘record’, and Steve nearly came right then and there. 

He would have never done this with anyone else. Arch into the invasion, posing on Bucky’s cock while he was _recorded_. He wasn’t that stupid and he couldn’t have trusted anyone else with it. He had no such fears with Bucky. In fact, he would be _very_ interested in revisiting the idea once his heat had calmed down and they could last longer than five minutes on each other. 

Maybe they’d even make themselves a little something for Valentines day.

This time Bucky had picked the video mode, watching Steve lift his ass and making his cock reappear through the lens of the camera.

"This has been on my sex bucket list since forever." Bucky mused happily, pressing the stop button after Steve bottomed out and the rough outlines of his prick inside Steve's gut became visible again. Satisfied with his work Bucky rubbed his palm over Steve's stomach, fingers tracing along the bulge. A small part of him mourned the lost chance of fucking Steve while he's still pregnant. Maybe it was for the better since he wouldn't have been able to go into heat, making the bonding process more painful. Bucky wanted this to be a purely positive experience.

“I like it — shit, more...more than I should.” Steve breathlessly chuckled. ”Better...better watch it. Might create a monster.” He was already entertaining the notion of texting Bucky ‘surprises’ when Bucky was at work or out running errands. Steve had never gotten to do such shameless flirting before and God he wanted it. Wanted to be a little wild even if he was doing it within the safety of a committed relationship. A bond.

The fact that Steve was so into it, enjoying himself and feeling confident made the recording even more special. Bucky was going to cherish those mementos of their first heat and maybe it'd turn into a small collection if Steve wanted to do more.

His whole body jerked on Bucky’s cock and Steve clapped his hands over Bucky’s, holding his hand there as he shivered. ”Can you feel it?” He paused, shifting his legs a little so he could lean back, grinding his hips down in tight thrusts that had Bucky’s cock stabbing into his innards hard enough to make him see spots. It made the intrusion more pronounced against the thin walls of his stomach, obscene even. He was _proud_ that he could take it. God, he might be weak in so many ways but it filled him with a strange sense of pride to be able to do this and want more. 

“B-buck…” Steve whined, starting to fuck himself on Bucky’s cock faster, bobbing length dripping precome fast enough onto Bucky it almost looked like he was coming.

"Yess." Bucky hissed, accompanied by a pulse of his cock, knot fattening up again. Steve looked and felt incredible and when he started moving faster Bucky knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Wrapping his fingers around Steve's bouncing dick Bucky let the clear precum run over his knuckles, a few stray drops landing on his stomach.

For once, Steve didn’t give a damn how he had to look right now. Flushed skin covered in sweat, face slack with pleasure so intense it parted his lips in punched out huffs everytime he slammed back down on Bucky’s growing knot. Every descent jabbed mercilessly against his prostate, sheathing Bucky’s thickness into the very depths of him.

"You gonna come on my tits, baby?", Bucky asked- prompted him in a low whisper, having never referred to his chest like this before. They'd shared a lot of first times today, and he hoped to add a few more. 

Steve threw his head back with a shout as soon as Bucky’s hand clamped around his aching cock. It was too much stimulation, glorious and so good it was painful, not that it stopped him. But Bucky wasn’t done yet, no he had to go saying stuff that no other Alpha would be caught dead saying and Steve wasn’t even ashamed at how fast that had his blood pounding in his ears.

“Buck” He whined, forcing his head down to watch as Bucky jerked his cock. Bucky’s cock blew, and Steve saw white. He spilled, slamming down, grinding Bucky’s knot against his prostate as he shot spurt after spurt of come all over Bucky’s chest and stomach. He didn’t know if it was the position, what Bucky said, or just the vision of Bucky locked up in pleasure with _his_ come on his chest, but the orgasm punched the breath out of him, even more mind-numbing than the ones prior.

Judging by how much Bucky leaked into him, his Alpha wasn’t far behind. 

Bucky was chanting his mate's name right before his orgasm hit him like a wall of bricks, back bowing so hard that his shoulders barely touched the bed anymore. 

A shudder seized his whole body while he rode out the mind-numbing pleasure, observing the curve of Steve's stomach becoming more prominent. Hell, he looked so much like he's pregnant again, four months in and Bucky was still pumping his cum into him. Marking his insides, ruining him for any other Alpha. 

It's not enough.

Lips peeling back, Bucky revealed his pointed fangs, a low growl rising in his chest.

The growl skittered up Steve’s spine, and Steve peeled back his lips in kind. He growled in reply, petite Omega fangs glistening. He continued to circle his hips as Bucky filled him, slower than before, but steady. Maybe he should have thought it through more. Maybe this would be the thing that made Bucky cross with him, but he couldn’t stop himself.

Steve struck, diving down to abruptly sink his teeth into the curve of Bucky’s neck without warning. Immediately, Bucky’s blood and slick scented oil burst into his mouth, and Steve screamed into the connection, body locking up as a second more full-bodied orgasm hit him. One half of the bond waiting for its match.

Bucky was about to sit up, hold Steve on his lap while he sunk his fangs into his mate's scent glands. It's common knowledge that the Alpha placed his claim first. Considering that they didn't fulfill a lot of general expectations of their designated gender roles Bucky shouldn't be surprised that Steve didn't follow the 'rules' in this case either. 

Pain bloomed bright in his neck, only for a few seconds before it was replaced by burning pleasure, consuming him from inside and out. Bucky choked on his own breath, gasping while his fingers clawed at Steve's back. His hips shifted, pushing upwards as if he could sink any further into his mate, desperately to become one with him. 

A feral snarl pulsed in the back of his throat and Bucky returned the favor, biting Steve's neck until he couldn't taste anything but the metal tang of blood and the unique flavor of Steve's oil. The pleasure doubled to an extent where it felt almost unbearable and without Steve sharing it with him he might've passed out. They're attached to each other in two places so tightly nothing could fit between them.

The snarl nearly startled Steve into letting go, fearing he’d erred too great. Asked for too much. But Bucky only replied in kind and pain burst from the side of his neck right before his mind exploded into a kaleidoscope of emotion and feedback.

Bucky wasn’t angry with him, he was — he was everything. _They_ were everything. 

Bucky could feel what Steve was feeling, a strong echo of his own sensations. It's amazing. Better, greater than he could've ever imagined. 

He could feel Steve's unaltered love for him without the use of words, and he didn't have to move his jaw to return the sentiment.

Steve moaned into the feedback loop, squirming over Bucky’s knot with the same single-minded focus of burying Bucky as deep within him as possible. He would take all of Bucky within him, just as Bucky took all of him. 

Slowly, the all-consuming pain…pleasure ebbed enough to let him suck in greedy lungfuls of air through his nose. His vision was still spotty, as if his body was still trying to weigh the pros and cons of passing out. 

Steve’s jaw relaxed first, head resting against Bucky’s shoulder to lick and purr against the wound that would scar up nicely. Steve’s fangs were so slight he’d had to dig in deeper than he would have liked, but he thought Bucky had weathered it well. His pride and contentment pulsed steadily between their link, eyes hooding as he rode the wave of pure sensation between them.

Bucky needed a bit longer to unclench his jaw, wanting to draw out the moment as long as possible before the pain outweighed the pleasure. Steve's soft purr grounded him, helped to let go and treat the bite mark he left behind. They're going to renew them during every heat and rut, making sure they're going to be permanently etched into their flesh, although one time was enough.

“I can feel you.” Steve whispered like a childhood secret.”My Bucky...my Alpha.” All fear that they would get this far and something would go wrong between them faded. Bucky belonged in his mind, nestled there, warm and so overwhelmingly _home_ he wondered how in the hell it had taken them this long to get here. He slid blood-smeared lips against Bucky’s skin, nuzzling the mark while getting even more of Bucky’s scent against his face. 

"Mine...yours." Bucky responded less eloquently, his brain still rebooting while he switched between licking and kissing Steve's bonding mark. Their scents had melted together and from now on there'd always be a hint of Bucky's scent lingering in Steve's and the other way around. Everyone would know they belonged together.

Steve huffed a quiet laugh against Bucky’s sweat-slick skin. It was nice to know Bucky was knocked as stupid as he was over what was definitely, hands down, the best sex of his life. His whole body sang with it, Bucky’s own echoing through the bond.

"S'it alright if we nap like this?" Bucky asked quietly, arms wrapped around Steve's middle. Their overheated skin should prevent them from getting cold anytime soon. Exhaustion seeped into his bones and it must hit Steve much harder. They weren't done yet, but they definitely needed a break and maybe a snack later. 

"Love having you all over me...", he murmured, nudging his nose against the underside of Steve's jaw. "My tiny Omega blanket." Bucky chuckled tiredly.

With the satisfaction came the exhaustion, enough that it quelled the burning heat in his loins. At least for now. His heat would last a while yet, but the brunt had been appeased thanks to the bond. From now on they could probably enjoy a coupling that wasn’t a frenzied jumble of blunted claws and last longer than a handful of minutes.

“Like me on top?” Steve purred, already making himself comfortable. Bucky’s knot felt like a comforting pressure in his gut,keeping him anchored to Bucky while he let his legs stretch out a bit and relax against the bed. ”Think you...have a fetish.”, he teased a little more, reaching up to tuck his arms against Bucky’s shoulders, splaying himself across Bucky’s warm body.

Luckily Bucky's face was already reddened from exhaustion, effectively concealing the flush spreading over his cheeks at Steve's accusation. Of course, he's aware that Alpha's with submissive...tendencies existed, but he'd never met one. They seemed to only appear in niche porn and even then they're actors might just do it and pretend to enjoy the scenario because they got paid handsomely. 

Bucky hadn't gotten the chance to explore his sexuality regarding this particular direction and he tried not to get his hopes up. Steve topping him like this was probably an exception for the special occasion no matter how much they both liked the new position.

Staying silent he waited for his mate to doze off, gently combing his fingers through Steve's sweat-damp hair until he started drifting too. His hand rested on Steve's neck, lips slightly agape as his chest rose and fell slowly, unfazed by the additional weight on top of him.

Falling asleep with Bucky still in him was easier than he would have expected. Surrounded by their melded scent and comfortable nest, Steve dozed, purring constantly through his nap as if even in his sleep he couldn’t let Bucky go without knowing how happy he was.

Predictably, it didn’t last for long. His eyelids fluttered open a little while later to find Bucky’s knot had gone down within him, letting Bucky’s precious seed leak out around his cock and all down his balls to the bed below. Steve hummed a mournful note, hole momentarily clenching up around Bucky’s dick that was still half in him.

The wake up call came in form of Steve squeezing Bucky’s considerably softened erection. Uttering a light groan Bucky blinked his eyes open, mouth feeling awfully dry. For how long had they been out? 

Steve felt the moment Bucky’s mind returned to consciousness, a brightening of their bond where it had muted quietly as they slept. He would have thought the constant presence of someone else at the corner of his mind would be terrifying, but now that it was there it was hard to recall even a few hours ago when they weren’t intertwined. He’d been so lonely before Bucky and hadn’t fully realized it until then.

Holding onto Steve Bucky rolled them, so they both laid on their sides. "How are you feeling, darling?" Bucky wanted to know, fingers faintly brushing over the bond mark on Steve's neck, now framed by a deep purple bruise, probably matching his own. Even before Steve could give him an answer Bucky sat up, enough that he could reach over and refill their abandoned glasses.

Despite the thirst burning at his throat he whined quietly at having to reposition, clinging greedily to Bucky’s body. Sighing into the touch, Steve tilted his head to expose the mark to Bucky’s hand. ”Good,” His ass burned with a faint soreness but one that was more pleasant than anything else. The chemical cocktail contained in his slick during his heat was doing its job keeping pain suppressed and his passage wet and open.

"You're gonna feel better after drinking some more." Bucky insisted nevertheless, attempting to guide the glass towards Steve's lips with his mate hanging off him like a slot.

After a moment Steve reluctantly accepted his glass and leaned up enough to sip at it. A quiet trepidation leaked into the bond soon followed on his scent. ”Was....all of that okay?” Steve asked quietly, the fact that he’d been the one to initiate the Bond instead of Bucky catching up to him. That one top of Steve being literally on top, that had to be a lot for most Alphas to take in. Steve hadn’t even been aware he’d wanted all of those things until it happened. But God, had he felt powerful in a way he never had during sex before.

Admittedly, Steve did feel better after he drained his own glass, even if he was being difficult about it. Bucky hadn’t bonded him because he was a compliant Omega, that was for damn sure and Steve wasn’t about to start. 

"Yes!" Bucky was quick to reassure Steve, having emptied his glass in one big gulp and putting it away again.

"I don't have any doubts, I know I've made the right choice.", he murmured fondly, placing a kiss on the bridge of Steve's slightly crooked nose, then the corner of his lips. "Just something you said earlier got me thinking...and I'm making a much bigger deal out of it than it is." 

Here he was beating around the bush…

Steve scrunched his nose like he always did when Bucky kissed him there, but his attention was quickly pulled away from attempting to fuss. He could feel Bucky’s nerves even over him mincing words. Steve hoped he hadn’t said something bad, but all he remembered saying was — Oh.

"Were you ever not on the receiving end during sex?", Bucky asked instead, not so subtly guiding their conversation into a certain direction and hoping that Steve would catch on to what his Alpha wanted to propose. He couldn't help it. Bucky was feeling like the freak here, despite him knowing that Steve was an open-minded person. Even when he teased him for his very obvious lactation kink...it was never in a spiteful manner.

Bucky tried to calm his nerves by coming up with the worst case scenario. Steve telling him he wasn't into fucking a guy twice his size, especially since it wasn't going to do anything to reduce his heat symptoms. Okay, fine. Bucky couldn't expect him to do everything he wanted. He might one day refuse a request from Steve as well, no hard feelings. Everyone had different preferences and here he was giving himself a pep talk, possibly ruining the mood after experiencing the most mind blowing orgasm around an hour ago?

Bucky considered distracting Steve by eating out his ass again. It had worked before after all.

Steve blinked, absorbing what Bucky was saying. Okay. Okay, definitely don’t run away with this. Bucky could mean something totally different so he was just going to answer like a normal person first.

“No,” Steve admitted, crossing his arms on Bucky’s chest to lean his chin on his forearms so he could peer down at Bucky instead of having to crane his head. ”I’m pretty small and slight even for an Omega. Even with the Betas I was with before it was just kind of assumed I’d be on bottom.” It hadn’t exactly bothered him. He enjoyed being on bottom, sure, but there was part of him that was curious.

Urgh, alright no chance of getting close to Steve's ass if he crawled back on top of him like that. Sure, Bucky could easily flip him over, but then he'd never find out what Steve thought of his idea. He'd just have to bite the bullet.

Steve chewed his lower lip, probing the bond, trying to filter through all the flutters of feelings Bucky was giving him right now.

“Have you ever — ?” Steve asked, trying not to flood the bond with hope so he didn’t end up pressuring Bucky. Now that it was in his head, yeah, the interest was very much there.

Unsurprisingly Steve gave him a negative response, leaving Bucky feeling more uncertain. Ideally Steve would've slept with a Beta before and enjoyed fucking them. In that case it wouldn't be as big of a step to go from being a switch to topping an Alpha. 

Keeping his hands busy Bucky stroked up and down Steve's back in soothing patterns. The question that followed sounded mostly curious, which was a good sign, right?

"Not really, I mean- you saw the pictures in my old room?" He reminded Steve of his parent's place. "When I didn't look like an Alpha I once made out with another guy, a Beta from my sport's team during a house party." They'd both been drunk, fumbling and groping around in a small closet after a heated kiss during spin the bottle.

There was a lot of anxiety and shame blaring over the bond even before Bucky started talking that made Steve focus his entire attention on the conversation instead of the low-burning arousal beginning to lick flames in his groin again. Horny lizard brain could take a back seat when his mate was this anxious about something. 

"It's just one finger and...I didn't get off on it or anything." Bucky confessed with an awkward shrug. "But I know how much my partners enjoy it and it's not like male Alphas don't have a functioning prostate, so yeah I might like it, I don't know.", he finished, actively avoiding Steve's gaze. His ears were burning, and he wished he wouldn't feel that shame smoldering hot in his chest for something that wasn't even forbidden.

It felt silly to be caught off guard. It wasn’t like they’d known each other for a long period of time despite it feeling like it. Of course Bucky was going to surprise him sometimes, Steve just hadn’t expected it to hit him like a freight train.

Steve was a little ashamed of just staring for a moment, processing everything Bucky was saying. It was like being handed something precious, a bit dangerous, and ungodly desirable. A bomb had gone off in his head, and Steve was scrambling to get his shit together.

Swallowing around a suddenly dry throat, Steve couldn’t help the hard burst of want flooding into the bond despite wanting to comfort Bucky.”Buck.” He whispered, unfurling one arm to slide his hand against Bucky’s cheek. ”Look at me baby.” 

For a painfully long moment there's nothing. Bucky couldn't read Steve's expression and the bond didn't send him any clear emotions either, which caused him further discomfort. 

And then all of a sudden the warmth and desire was back, pushing against Bucky's worries. It was...such a relief. Bucky hadn't realized the tension that had coiled in his body until he started to relax. Meeting Steve's eyes again he found nothing but fondness. _Baby_. The sour scent of his anxiety started to fade, getting covered by bursts of fresh brewed coffee.

Leaning up, Steve placed a tender kiss against Bucky’s lips. ”You want to try it? I um — I’m not going to lie, it never crossed my mind cause I ...didn’t think it was something I could even try?” Steve had never even thought to ask because what Alpha on the planet would let him? He’d seen porn that had bigger Omegas topping Betas and smaller Alphas, but a guy like him giving it to a guy like Bucky?

"I wouldn't have brought it up with anyone else either." Bucky admitted, turning his face to brush his lips against the inside of Steve's hand. _I trust you._

He let the sentiment flare through their connection.

Steve’s cock twitched and it was all he could do to keep from wiggling back on Bucky’s dick. ”God...Buck...you’d really let me…?” His pupils were blowing the longer he thought about it. “If you want to try I’m into it...Fuck, really into it apparently.” He was hard enough to cut diamonds right now, his erection trapped between their stomachs.

"Yes, I-...I want to try." Bucky reaffirmed, sounding more confident this time. Steve obviously wasn't faking his enthusiasm. Bucky could feel his dick, a hard line against his skin and he felt excited that Steve was gonna give it to him. Apparently they could both get something out of it after all.

Biting the fleshy part of Steve's thumb, Bucky's own cock gave a little twitch. He definitely wasn't done with Steve yet, but his ass wasn't going anywhere.

If all the hell he’d gone through was the price needed to lead him to Bucky Barnes, Steve would gladly pay it over and over again. He wouldn’t have done things any other way if that was the only path to lead them here. He hadn’t even known how jaded he was before on the idea of love, let alone bonding, but it all felt so simple staring into Bucky’s eyes.

Steve’s breath deepened, feeling the press of Bucky’s teeth against his thumb. Bucky’s scent, the flutter of desire and excitement in their bond, the idea of what they were about to do, it all licked that strange part in himself he hadn’t even known existed until today. He’d known he and Bucky were always partners, never one ruling over the other, but he hadn’t truly felt that dynamic until now. Until he saw how willing and eager Bucky to do something no ‘self-respecting’ traditionalist Alpha would do. 

“Going to make it so good for you.” Steve promised, unsure where the confidence came from considering this would be his first time as well, but God, he just wanted it to be good for Bucky.

"Hey, no pressure." Bucky remarked lightly, because even if this wasn't going to end with an orgasm for both of them they could still enjoy the act itself, and he had no doubt that Steve was dedicated.

"We don't have any lube." Bucky noted, because he'd thrown the bottle he used to keep in his nightstand away after moving in with Steve. He kept his solo acts in the shower and with Steve producing a sufficient amount of slick there'd been no need to buy more lube. 

"Aside from yours...would that be okay?" Bucky asked just to make sure. They'd gotten this far that using Steve's slick on himself didn't seem like a big deal anymore. In fact, it's kinda hot.

Steve hadn’t thought he could get anymore aroused, but he’d been wrong. His core clenched up as a new trickle of slick glistened against his cheeks as if trying to voice his body’s whole-hearted agreement. Steve sucked in a deep breath, exhaling a low rumbled growl that thrummed through his entire body. 

Sometimes it still took him by surprise, the low registers Steve's voice could dip into. People only hearing Steve's voice like the customers he talked to via headset surely assumed they're talking to an Alpha. Oddly enough the deep timber didn't rub Bucky the wrong way, hell he's actively listening to the bed time stories Steve told their daughter.

“Jesus Christ, Buck, you’re trying to kill me.” Steve breathed, leaning up to lick against Bucky’s lips. He finally sat up, easing fully off of Bucky, his reluctance at being parted eased by knowing they were going to be together in a new, wholly amazing way. 

"M'only thinking practically." Bucky purred back with smirk, pleased that his suggestion found approval. Catching Steve's tongue he sucked the tip between his lips, a new wave of arousal hitting his system.

“I want you on your back so I can see you, is that okay?” Steve asked, smoothing his hands up and down Bucky’s thick thighs. He didn’t want it to be impersonal with Bucky on his hands and knees, even if it would probably be a little easier to do it that way.

"Sure.", Bucky agreed after brief consideration. Getting on all fours felt a bit too much like pretending to be something he wasn't. Bucky didn't want to feel like an Omega. He was comfortable in his body, with his anatomy and didn't want to change, simply expanding his options.

The bond briefly sparked, and Steve’s eyes burned with renewed fire.”Can I lick you open?” Bucky did it to him all the time, just to taste him, and Steve figured in for a penny in for a pound. If they were going to push the envelope Steve was going to let his mind run wild.

"Now you're getting greedy! 'M not gonna taste as good as you do.", Bucky uttered with a snort. "Okay, if you wanna try." He relented easily, because Steve's mouth on him was always the right choice. Yes, he felt a little embarrassed about his ass being on the spotlight. Steve had seen his ass countless times before, but there's a huge difference between checking it out or giving it a playful slap compared to…penetrating it.

Reluctantly spreading his legs for Steve to be able to slip between them Bucky didn't know if he wanted to watch or close his eyes and simply relish in the sensation. Maybe a bit of both?

Steve had always had a bigger libido than most expected out of a shrimp like him. A pig of an Alpha doctor had told him it was probably his body’s way of ‘making up for his deficit’. If he couldn’t attract an Alpha by being healthy and giving them children then obviously his body had to make up for it, right? Steve had spit in his face.

Right now, he was glad for it, because he would have hated himself if his body wasn’t going to keep up with the large amount of unbridled desire that filled him just looking at Bucky stretched out on the bed in front of him. Steve could kick himself for not thinking of watching more porn of Alphas getting it, but getting first-hand experience without it being corrupted by porn-world had its own allure. More space in his brain for Bucky. 

“‘M always greedy, what are you talkin’ about.” Steve grinned impishly, “I want all of you.” That would never change, without a doubt.

Despite wanting to get his mouth on Bucky like he was a dying man come to drink, Steve leaned down to press a kiss to Bucky’s cheek. ”Tell me if you want to stop, okay?” He wasn’t confident he could parse out Bucky’s discomfort over his nerves through their bond right now and wanted to make sure Bucky knew he had every right to change his mind even if Steve liked it. Just because their positions were switched, didn’t mean Steve was going to take Bucky’s comfort away. He knew what it felt like to be pressured into things too much to ever want to do that to someone he loved.

"I'll let you know.", Bucky promised, although he's fairly certain he didn't want Steve to stop once he'd started. His stomach swooped when Steve crawled between his thighs, muscles jumping when he felt the wet drag of Steve's tongue over the underside of his dick, which quickly stiffened until he's fully hard again. His balls were sensitive, but not as heavy anymore. He could probably go two more rounds before running dry.

Satisfied, Steve lowered himself onto the bed on his stomach and shuffled close. The friction against his dick wasn’t what had him shivering, not when the sight of Bucky was right there in front of him. Steve licked a fat stripe up Bucky’s cock first as his hands palmed Bucky’s ass, groaning low at the combined taste of them still on Bucky’s cock. He let his focus meander, licking, sucking, and kissing against Bucky’s cock and balls. He didn’t give Bucky warning when his head tilted down and he flattened his tongue against Bucky’s tight furl, not wanting either of them to get too anxious about it.

Steve wasn’t shy about moaning against Bucky’s ass, hot breath huffing past his nose as he went back for another, slower pass. He was damn glad it would be hard as hell to come without something in himself because without his heat shifting the focus Steve knew he would bring himself off against the bed in record time just by how hot this was making him. Bucky’s Alpha musk was on his tongue, the scent of their love making thick on the sheets, the sheer magnitude of what Bucky wanted from him — it was a fever dream. It had to be.

Bucky couldn't help clenching up when Steve's tongue connected with his rim out of nowhere. The warmth breath that followed made goosebumps spread along his thighs. Definitely felt better than getting nudged by a finger so far.

Allowing a quiet groan to slip past his lips when Steve continued licking him, Bucky tuned out any leftover doubts his stupid brain had. Best of all was that he could sense Steve's own arousal. His mate got off on rimming him, the realization somehow blowing Bucky's mind all over again.

Feeling Bucky's nerves melt into pleasure through his body language and their bond was even better than having his tongue on him. Bucky was enjoying it, enjoying what Steve could give him despite being wildly out of his depth. The weird mix of Omega instinct telling him he was good for pleasing his Alpha combined with a more wild, untapped desire in him to be the one to have Bucky under him, coming apart.

Bucky was bringing out sides to him Steve had never dreamed possible. 

He reached down with one hand to scrape his nails over Steve's scalp. "Feels good, Stevie...", Bucky murmured, seeing to reason to stop voicing his thoughts just because Steve had a direct link to his emotions now.

It was no small secret that Steve was 'vocal' past just words, especially after his pregnancy. Low feral notes pulsed against his vocal chords in time with his tongue, stuck somewhere between a growl and purr seemingly too big for his body. 

But it wasn't nearly enough. It wasn't exactly the same but Bucky had eaten him out enough that Steve knew the basics of what he was doing. He started to probe, pressing the end of his slick tongue against Bucky's entrance, coaxing him to relax. Slowly, he eased off and wound his tongue around Bucky's rim and the cleft of his ass before diving right back in. He went deeper with every pass until he nearly had his entire tongue in. Instead of delving deep, Steve pressed his mouth against Bucky's hole and sucked, eyelids hooding deep as he hollowed out his cheeks and pulled off with a wet smack.

Bucky had kept his legs stretched out at first, unintentionally drawing them closer and bending his knees the longer Steve was licking him. His toes curled into the sheets when Steve managed to slip his tongue inside. It's back out so fast Bucky thought for a moment that he'd only imagined it, but then the wet, light pressure returned, steadily going deeper.

"Oh fuck-", Bucky keened, suppressing the urge to close his legs and crush Steve's head. That's not what he deserved for making him feel _this_. The pleasure was different when he's on the receiving end, feeling the intrusion and his body reacting to it. His hole kept clenching around Steve's tongue and Bucky thought that if his dick was feeling similar getting fucked was going to be just as amazing.

"..n..never going to argue...when you say you could...do this all day." Steve turned his head to bite a possessive mark into Bucky's thigh, hand sliding up to rub the pad of his thumb against Bucky's drenched hole.

Hissing faintly when Steve buried his teeth in the soft flesh on the inside of his thigh, Bucky gave Steve's hair a tug. It wasn't a warning or reprimand, merely an encouraging reaction. Bucky didn't outright try to push himself down on Steve's finger, yet he didn't inch away from it either, staying relaxed and pliant under his touch.

"Hmm...love when you get all wet for me." Bucky muttered, absentmindedly licking his lips. If he had the necessary slick glands Bucky would be definitely dripping for Steve about now too. 

Steve took a moment to catch his breath, since the last thing he wanted was to get over excited and end up scaring Bucky off this again just because he’d gotten a little carried away. He kissed and nibbled against Bucky’s cheeks and taint, the hand not exploring Bucky drifted back. Speaking of getting wet for Bucky…

A shuddered moan stuttered his breath momentarily as Steve delved into his drenched hole, getting his fingers coated in his slick. He was already dripping between his legs at this point and even if he wasn’t about to get fucked or knotted, Steve could say this was probably the hottest thing he’d ever done.

His mouth returned to Bucky’s hole and he pressed his tongue deep, ‘bottoming out’ as far as he could go. He licked against Bucky’s walls, eyes clenching closed as he let himself momentarily drift between the sensation of Bucky’s hand in his hair, his tongue deep within his mate, and his fingers fucking into his hole. 

Bucky observed Steve's wandering hand with open interest and could clearly picture what he's doing. His cock rested heavy on his stomach, cum beading at the slit and slowly running down the stiff length. The noises Steve made were filthy, matching perfectly with Bucky's needy little moans.

Withdrawing with a lewd slurp, Steve tore his hand away from his ass with difficulty. He had to focus.

“Going to start slow, okay?” He murmured against Bucky’s skin, taking his fingers to smear the glistening slick against Bucky’s tongue-fucked hole. He wasn’t sure if it was just because he was using hormone-dense slick but Bucky’s hole seemed to ripen a deeper red. Their scent mixed stronger than ever, and Steve had to turn his head against Bucky’s thigh to catch his breath again.

His index finger began to nudge in, keeping it shallow until Bucky relaxed into it. 

"Go for it.", Bucky murmured when he wanted to tell Steve to hurry up instead, because he felt more than ready to take his fingers. The slick felt warm against his rim, which made it much more comfortable than regular lube. Probably just his imagination or riled up state that it made his skin prickle.

Taking a deep breath Bucky felt a bit like he's on drugs. Senses sharpened, but at the same time his head felt like it's stuffed with cotton. He barely registered Steve's finger until it sunk into the second knuckle, eliciting a groan from his lips. 

Fuck, if Steve didn’t think Bucky was nervous enough about all of this Steve would ask for a picture of his own. His finger disappearing into Bucky’s ass was burned into his retinas and he knew this was going to feature prominently anytime his hands started to wander while he waited for Bucky to get home during the day. If Bucky had any idea how sexy he looked.

"More..." Bucky prompted Steve with a throaty whisper, one leg dipping to the side until his kneecap almost touched the mattress.

“Yeah?” Steve echoed, licking another stripe up Bucky’s balls and cock. He remained on Bucky’s prick, kitten-licking against the shaft as his second finger nudged in to join the first. Widening his mouth, he sucked Bucky’s cock into the warmth of his mouth right as he sank his fingers deeper. 

"Yess." Bucky hissed back, rocking his hips down on Steve's finger, simultaneously lifting his hips to drag his cock over Steve's lips.

Steve had never had to find it in someone before, considering his anatomy down there was differently configured than Bucky’s, but he still had an idea. If he could just…

Steve’s fingers began to stroke against Bucky’s walls, pushing his slick into his mate. He knew the moment he’d found it. He pulled off Bucky’s cock before he could get choked on it and crooked his fingers, pushing the pads of his fingers up against Bucky’s prostate with a triumphant growl. 

Bucky didn't know if his insides were sensitive from lifelong neglect or if Steve's slick contained some kind of aphrodisiac. Every push and curl of Steve's fingers öit up his nerves like a small firework. 

A fat splotch of precome landed on his stomach, ass clamping around Steve's fingers when he rubbed his prostate. By the mere sound of it the neighbors would probably assume Steve had accidentally kicked him in the balls. Bucky normally didn't fucking yelp during sex. 

It's quick thinking on Steve's side to pull off his cock or else the harsh jab of his hips would've forced his cock into the back of Steve's throat. "Fuck!" Bucky cussed, ass planting back onto the mattress. 

How could Steve stand him drilling into that spot when Bucky was fucking him without crawling up the walls? Maybe it's Bucky's weight pressing him down. Getting his prostate stimulated was a far cry from the dull sting he'd felt when that Beta had clumsily fingered him.

Steve was starting to wonder if he had some kind of latent dominance issues (which were obvious to everyone that knew him, honestly) because having Bucky squirm under his ministrations was going right to Steve’s head. It had been intense just to be allowed to ride Bucky into the sunset, however this was like that multiplied by a factor of a hundred.

“Feels good, baby?” Steve purred, pushing up onto one elbow so he could crane his head far enough to lick up the growing pool of precome against Bucky’s lower stomach, pooling in the dark hair of his groin. “You look — God Buck, how you look right now.” Steve’s eyes burned up the length of his mate and raked back down again, taking in Bucky’s flushed cheeks, body slick with sweat, and cock hard and pulsing. Bucky was gorgeous. 

Bucky had pretty much monopolized the use of pet names in their relationship, although he really didn't mind Steve calling him baby. There's nothing demeaning about his tone, but pure affection, which made Bucky's head swim.

"Steve." Bucky called out his name, pleading for him to keep going. Don't stop, don't stop! His whole body shuddered with want and yesyesyes it felt damn good. The fact that his knot refrained from swelling, didn't matter, didn't put a damper on his arousal.

Steve dropped back down to the bed, burying his face against Bucky’s ass as he slid his fingers in deep. He started licking again, lapping at Bucky’s stretched rim while his fingers splayed and worked in and out of Bucky’s tight hole. Steve wasn’t worried about stretching Bucky as much as if he’s was sleeping with a Beta or an Alpha. Most Omegas weren’t built generously and while Steve was a little proud of his prick size for his designation it still wouldn’t require much more than two fingers.

His free hand bracketed Bucky’s cock, sliding through the wetness at the base and lazily stroking, making sure to keep a loose fist. Now that he was down there and doing this, it was easy to let his nerves go. He knew what to do, he’d seen porn about Betas sleeping together to know even if porn could be a lack-luster teacher, at least he’d had the basics. Now all he cared about was listening to Bucky moan and wiggle, bond pulsing constant with pride, pleasure, and the heat of Steve’s satisfaction.

Steve was the master of multitasking, overwhelming Bucky with pleasure, and he didn't think he could handle the constant assault much longer. "I'm ready-" Bucky panted, trying to wrap his legs around Steve's body and coaxing him upwards to align his erection with Bucky's ass. 

Steve really, really hoped this went well because he wanted to revisit this. Even if it was just eating Bucky out while stroking him off Steve wanted this again. He loved the way they usually did things of course, and he didn't think he could do this all the time but damn did he hope this got added to their roster. 

He was tempted to keep teasing Bucky and tapping his prostate before Bucky all but forced him to move with his strong legs. Snickering, Steve nipped his leg again. "Now who's bossy?" Not that he minded one bit. 

"I want it- want you to fuck me, Stevie.", Bucky growled, no longer feeling shame in voicing his desires. "Wanna come on your cock." He kept babbling.

Pulling away from Bucky's ass was a struggle but his cock was more than ready for attention. Steve couldn't make up his mind if he wanted to whine or growl hearing the filth come out of Bucky's mouth.

"Better be damn glad I...I can't come without something in me. Hearing you talk like that would end this fast." Steve admitted with a flushed smile. "Wish I could come in you." Hopefully next time. Then he'd get to see his seed dripping from Bucky and — okay they needed to get this show on the road.

Bucky uttered a mournful sigh when Steve's mouth and fingers left him. "Glad I can make you feel that way." It's a shame Steve couldn't finish inside him, but a good reason to try again once his heat was over. "You'll get your chance, darling." He assured him. Bucky only hoped he's going to enjoy the penetration even with the lack of pheromones and slick aiding them.

Steve’s grip on Bucky’s thighs tightened at the subtle promise, cock twitching. This was like his birthday and Christmas all wrapped into one but even better than his imagination would have ever come up with. If it wasn’t for his extra medication and heat bolstering his body he would be kind of worried that the sheer enormity would have overwhelmed him. As much as he joked about death by vigorous sex he didn’t actually want it to happen. At least not any time soon.

Steve rolled his hips, nudging his cock against Bucky's ass and balls as he reached back. His fingers found his soaked hole again, scooping a trail of slick up with his fingers with a stuttered sigh. 

"Now who's a tease?", Bucky snarked in return, vividly remembering Steve being the impatient one when it all started. How the ~~t̶̶a̶̶b̶̶l̶̶e̶̶s̶~~ tops had turned.

Steve had jerked off with his own slick before, most Omegas did, but this felt even better than usual. He coated himself and wiped the excess of Bucky's ass, not wanting to take any chances. 

"Breathe okay? Don't clench up." He might not have a giant Alpha cock but Steve knew even fingers could burn if you didn't let yourself relax into it. 

God, it's so hot watching Steve use his own slick, adding another layer of filth onto the 'perversion' they're playing out. Taking the same advice he'd given often enough Bucky, willed his muscles to loosen up and continued to breathe evenly through the intrusion. 

Steadying himself on wide knees, Steve angled his dick to press against Bucky's rim, torn between looking down and checking Bucky's face for signs of distress. He was a little shocked when his tapered tip slipped inside with a small nudge, taking his breath right along with it.

Steve's cock slid in without barely any resistance, stretching his hole, but not too much that it became painful. The weight of Steve's prick inside him and the friction created by his motions made Bucky gasp, more precum dripping onto his stomach. His own erection throbbed- spasmed when Steve bottomed out.

"Ohmygod." Heat and tightness registered first and the move he started to sink in the louder his whine grew. It felt like Bucky was trying to melt him. He's never — he didn't own a fleshlight and a mouth felt nothing like this. It was so good it hurt but not enough for Steve to even think about pulling away.

"Holy shit...feels amazing." Bucky was never gonna get tired telling Steve, though this time under very different circumstances. As much as he wanted to keep moving, snap his hips forward in a more powerful thrust, Bucky wanted to give them both time to enjoy this new sensation. 

It's a bit like reliving their first time. Bucky was fairly certain he'd blown his load in under a minute back then and Steve looked he'd do exactly the same if his body would grant him permission. On the bright side this meant they could keep going until the pressure in his balls turned painful and Steve's need to be filled became unbearable.

Despite wanting to focus on where they met, Steve focussed his eyes on Bucky’s face. Blessedly, he only found pleasure there. Knowing Bucky didn’t immediately hate it was better than even just being buried to the hilt. Everything in Bucky’s body language and the bond was screaming yes and Steve wasn’t far behind. It was like learning to have sex all over again.

How was he this old and still figuring out the basics of sex? Jesus, Bucky was a gift.

“You feel amazing, sh-shit, Buck. Can’t get over it...s..so fuckin’ hot.” Little huffed growls puffed from his chest in staccato breaths as he carefully rolled his hips against Bucky’s ass, grinding them together a moment just to feel Bucky around him.

Bucky allowed himself to preen at Steve's compliments, stretching his body like a cat basking in the sun and reaching for the headboard, taking a hold of it with both hands. He couldn't get enough of watching Steve's hungry eyes roaming over his slick-damp skin, the small growls he kept uttering.

Steve would never fluster and try to divert Bucky’s attention again when his Alpha stared at him like he’d hung the sun and the moon. He couldn’t take his eyes away from Bucky, the flex of his muscles, the part of his lips on a groan. Damn he was glad they’d done this while he was in heat just so he could prolong it.

“So good.” Slowly he pulled back, drawing out halfway before sinking in once more. He rocked into Bucky, not trying to fuck into his mate on his first time or do anything wild. He wasn’t sure he could take it either. His cock felt deliriously sensitive with his heat burning at him, and Bucky’s cock looked red and willing. Their bodies desperately wanted something else, but there was a deep satisfaction in going against their baser nature to enjoy this instead. 

The more he moved the more he was getting the hang of it. ”No wonder...Alphas fucking do this.” Steve chuckled through a low groan, shifting to plant his knees into their nest and tip forward. His hands bracketed Bucky’s sides, but better still, Bucky’s cock slid against his lower stomach every time Steve thrust in. He could feel the mess of precome get left behind, smearing into his skin, Bucky still managing to mark him even from the bottom.

"Damn...shouldn't have revealed our secret." Bucky chortled, peering at Steve with dark eyes. Loosening his grip on the bed frame Bucky went for Steve's arms instead, stroking up from his elbows to his shoulders. 

"Aah- Steve. 'M sorry, don't think we can do this much longer." Short spurts of precome stained both of their stomachs, but as much as Bucky wanted Steve to push him past the edge his body kept clinging to it, unwilling to let go. 

"Feelin' like my balls are going to combust." He winced, thighs quivering. The friction became too much with no outlet and Bucky could only imagine that Steve had similar problems. They couldn't trick their bodies and basic needs after all, no matter how much they got off on it.

"You can get back on my lap if you wanna?" Bucky offered, scratching down his shoulders and back with blunt nails before his hands came to a rest on Steve's ass, easily cupping both cheeks. "Could make those cute little tits bounce for me." He leered at Steve's chest.

Still, Bucky wasn’t wrong. The rising need in his core was starting to battle with the satisfaction at being in Bucky, which was a load of bullshit if he’d ever heard one. If they could just — 

Steve’s eyes widened, a wolfish grin spreading across his face. ”Better idea...you wanted me to come in you right? And you come on my cock?” With a bit of reluctance he leaned up to withdraw, shivering as he glanced down just in time to see his cockhead pop free from Bucky’s hole.

He quickly scrambled up and leaned over the side of the bed, rummaging around until he pulled out a low box with a triumphant grin. Steve didn’t have many toys, mainly because he’d been pregnant the majority of his time spent single after Gilmore (who had frowned on fake knots, of course) and the rest of it had been spent healing. Still, he had a vibe and a dildo, and he went for the latter. 

"Yes, but that won't be possible." Bucky pointed out with a confused frown, hating to burst Steve's bubble. Leaning on his elbows Bucky curiously watched Steve reach beneath the bed where they tended to store stuff that didn't fit into the closet and was rarely used.

Purring, Steve knee-walked back, settling between Bucky’s legs once more.”Let me just — oh fuck,” It wasn’t as big or as good as Bucky’s knot by far, but it was still a fucking relief to shove it in his leaking hole to the hilt in one quick jab. 

"I'm feeling replaced." Bucky commented with an amused chuckle upon seeing the black dildo that roughly had the girth of Steve's underarm. He wasn't really bothered by the toy, in fact Bucky would've loved to witness it sink into Steve's ass, the base nestled against his rim, keeping him spread open.

Steve gave Bucky’s thigh a ‘comforting’ pat that wasn’t at all reflected in his sniggering. ”Don’t worry baby, it’s got nothing on you.” Though it did _really_ hit the spot when he was so worked up his insides had practically screamed for it.

Steve heaved a shuddered breath and inched closer, one hand snaking out to grasp Bucky by the knot in a firm grip, thumb rubbing along the soaked shaft. ”Think you can come with my hand around you and my dick in you?” He asked, voice pitched low as his cock gave a needy twitch, arched up between them.

Steve was already getting ideas for possible purchases in the future. It was nice to have a combined household where they could actually save money for something other than just emergencies. They’d never be ‘well-off’ or anything like that, but knowing they didn’t have to jump from one paycheck to paycheck now did wonders for his stress levels. So, yeah, he was going to splurge a little and buy a few things online to surprise Bucky with one night.

Uttering a shaky breath when Steve squeezed the sensitive knot Bucky's hips thrusted upwards, seeking out the pressure. 

"...let's give it a try." Bucky stated, instead of making promises, because he'd never popped a knot from a handjob before. He was more than willing to give Steve permission to trick his body and thanks to the fake knot his mate could get off on fucking him too.

Hungrily eyeing Steve's flushed cock Bucky spread his thighs in invitation. If anyone could make him come and fall apart like this it was his mate. 

"Fuck me." Bucky voiced what his posture was already loudly screaming at Steve.

“Fuck,” Steve echoed with a low whine, struck by how ungodly sexy it was to have his _Alpha_ saying something like that, holding his legs open like he could actually be bred through. 

Still, Steve was going to make sure this continued to be good for Bucky, though instead of going for his slick, Steve moved his free hand to swipe through the puddle on Bucky’s abdomen with a sly smile. Now Bucky would have both of them inside him, just like Steve did when Bucky fucked him.

Clearly the missing artificial lube was no longer an issue, now that they had plenty sources to choose from. They're really going to need a thorough shower later, but for the moment Bucky enjoyed being gross and covered in their fluids.

Steve cussed again as he fisted the mess over his cock, his Alpha’s seed setting off something fuzzy and slightly delirious in him now that they were bonded. Now that Bucky was used to the intrusion Steve didn’t pussy-foot around. As soon as he lined up he sank in to the hilt with a snap of his hips. He didn’t even have to actively try and tighten his hand on Bucky’s knot, not when pleasure lit up his spine and spasmed every muscle in his body. It felt completely different with the fake knot in him and his dick sheathed in Bucky’s warm, tight tunnel.

“Oh God.” Forcing his attention where it counted, Steve brought his slicked-up hand to Bucky’s cock and slowly started to stroke him while the other hand rhythmically squeezed at his Alpha’s base.

Bucky moaned noisily when Steve pushed back in one single thrust that made his insides clench up, fingers digging into Steve's lower back. The slick covered hands helped to create the illusion that Bucky's cock was buried in his Omega, knot slowly starting to thicken again.

Refraining from lying back down Bucky had come up with an idea himself. He kept his thighs parted, sitting up and planting one hand on the mattress for support. The other wandered from Steve's back, down to his ass, feeling for the base of the dildo. 

For a moment Steve was tempted to shove Bucky back down and tell him to be the hell still. What was Bucky doing moving around like that when they were trying to — oh. Oh. Oh God.

His fingers circled the ring of silicone before taking a hold of it, pulling until Steve's insides eased their hold on the toy, allowing him to partly drag out the knot. Bucky made sure not to tug too much, then shoving the knot back in, starting to slowly fuck Steve with is toy. 

This way they could both give and receive at the same time. The double sensation blew his mind and due to their shared bond Bucky could tell that Steve wasn't averse to his improvisation.

Steve’s hips snapped into Bucky with an abrupt growl, pupils mere slits as Bucky’s hand found its way against the fake knot. For a mind numbing moment Steve saw white, jaws snapping at the air with a hard clack. His brain just blared ‘fuckfuckfuck!’, screaming into his skull that was only concerned with their joined bodies.

Bucky hadn't expected Steve to react so strongly, almost giving him a second bond mark. His shoulder hadn't been angled right, so Steve's mouth snapped shut without having anything to bite into. Bucky shivered under the intensity of his mate's arousal, white dots dancing in front of his eyes.

“T..tryin’ to...to make me come that fast?” Steve gasped, squeezing around Bucky’s forming knot. He was getting big enough where Steve had to use both fists to occupy it, pulling up and down against him in a grip that seemed too tight, but he knew would mimic that crushing sensation of being wedged into the tight space that was usually his ass. 

"Just makin' sure you're gonna...f-fill me up." Bucky countered breathlessly, rolling his hips to meet Steve's thrusts. There wasn't much grace to it, their flesh sticking and slapping together.

Steve didn't hold back either and if Bucky's pain tolerance hadn't been through the roof thanks to his rut he'd be tearing up by how hard Steve was gripping his knot.

Except that now that his heat was being directly stimulated again, Steve could tell this was going to be over pretty soon. Their bond was red-hot with their pleasure, singing with it. The feedback loop was almost too much, but Steve had never backed down from anything in his life. Pain mixing with the pleasure was just the spice it needed. 

“‘M going to...going to come, I can’t — o-oh fuck.” He whimpered, every thrust of his hips rocking him back and forth against the fake knot buried between his cheeks.

"Yes...yes, I'm close." Bucky growled, pulling the toy out until only the tip was resting inside of Steve, before roughly shoving it back in, grinding the heel of his palm against the base. Bucky could no longer tell their feelings apart. Stretching his neck Bucky went for Steve's, sucking on the impression of his teeth, stimulating the scent gland again. 

It lit up a firework inside his brain.

Steve was torn between mewling and snarling as Bucky withdrew the knot, he was so close! The knot slammed home, and his vision fully whited out.

Even as Steve’s cock jerked and spilled inside Bucky what felt like a second peak crashed over him through the bond. This time, Steve's teeth found purchase against Bucky's shoulder to muffle his cry. 

Bucky’s balls tightened, drawing up and then his cock spurted between their bodies, spilling onto their chest and stomach. Bucky let go off the toy, seizing Steve's ass and pulling, pressing his hips flush against his ass.

Bucky's scent quadrupled between them as his Alpha coated them in his seed, spilling everytime Steve pulsed his hands around Bucky's fat knot. His Alpha's orgasm felt like it went on forever, lengthening his own as he ground his hips against Bucky's, ass clenching at the dildo. 

Groaning, Steve's jaw unclenched so he could lick apologetically at the deep impression of his teeth, though he'd avoided breaking skin again. They hadn't really talked about where biting was on the kink scale but Steve could circle back to that later when his brain could come back down from visiting the space station. 

Only the flood of heat-induced chemicals in his system kept his lungs from locking up as he sucked in greedy lungfuls of air, nuzzling his sweaty forehead all over Bucky's shoulder. Fuck, he'd never acted so feral with other men before but Bucky — his mate made his brain short circuit back to the Stone age. 

Steve flopped against Bucky's messy chest as soon as he could bring himself to pull out. For the moment words were behind him, but he made sure to push all his happy, good feelings into the bond with the enthusiasm of a puppy wagging its tail.

Steve wrung him out like a damn towel, a low whine erupting from Bucky's chest. His balls were aching despite him getting his release and if it weren't for the rush of hormones and Steve's scent Bucky might've knocked his hands away.

The relief came when everything seemed to slow down. Steve snuggling against his chest, no more overwhelming stimulation. Bucky sunk back, keeping his Omega on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Steve, face nuzzling the top of his head, continuing to scent him, as if he hadn't just covered them in his spunk. 

A deep content rumble vibrated in his chest, coupled with loads of affection getting sent Steve's way. "Thank you..." Bucky murmured absentmindedly.

It might be a ridiculous statement, considering this wasn't their first time and their bonding done already. Still, Bucky felt grateful to have a mate that indulged him like Steve did, went the extra mile and then some more. He could feel Steve's cum trickle down the crack of his ass and it felt good, not nasty or unnatural at all. No one else was ever going to see him as vulnerable as Steve had, something just between the two of them.

Steve snorted a low chuckle against Bucky’s sticky skin, “Don’t thank me...for fuckin’ you...dork.” He panted, reaching up to pinch Bucky’s nipple with a childish snicker. Despite his teasing, he understood. Bucky had given him something no Alpha in his life ever even thought of. Something taboo. Something theirs. God, their relationship was already so anti-traditionalist he was sure some people’s heads would explode.

Bucky drifted in and out of consciousness, never loosening his hold, purring in his sleep. They're laying on a bed soaked with their fluids, but to Bucky it felt like cloud nine.

But it worked for them. Steve wasn’t a demure, quiet Omega and Bucky wasn’t an overbearing Alpha only focussed on his knot. They worked, somehow, after everything they’d been through, they worked. 

Steve lapped lazily at Bucky’s bonding mark until he too fell under, content to sprawl over his mate’s body, sticky, sated, and happy. 

-

The heat passed easily in each other’s arms, and Steve even relented, eating everything Bucky nudged his way. He was sore, tired, but that didn’t stop him from dragging Bucky into a lingering kiss once they’d cleaned up and showered. They had to wash all the sheets and air out the apartment before they could bring Neila home of course, but that also wasn’t so bad when he had someone to share the chore with. 

They had to endure some choice teasing from the neighbors in the days ahead what with the walls being paper thin, but such things weren’t uncommon around here. Neighbors played loud music, danced in the middle of the night, argued, and of course, fucked. It was a bustling hive contained in this building, and Steve didn’t know half as many as he would have liked, but he had a feeling that would change as well. 

The next barbeque brought another new couple, a redhead Alpha and her clumsy but friendly Omega. They made friends with an ex-military Alpha on the fourth floor who pretended not to like his Beta girlfriend’s four pet birds but everyone knew Sam adored them. 

They fought, they pouted, they growled, all the things that made relationships hard, but at the end of the day they crawled into bed together and made things right. Whispering quiet apologies and kissing their bondmarks until sleep, sex, or Neila’s gentle cries pulled them away. It was a little chaotic, but Steve wouldn’t change one single thing.


End file.
